1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush organizer for use in connection with dental hygiene. The toothbrush organizer has particular utility in connection with providing a holder to keep toothbrushes free from contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrush organizers are desirable for providing a holder to keep toothbrushes free from contamination. Conventional toothbrush holders leave the bristles of the toothbrush unprotected, where they can become contaminated with hairspray, antiperspirants, air fresheners, surface cleaners, splashed soap and water, and other common bathroom contaminants. While many toothbrush holders have been developed to protect the bristles from these outside contaminants, these designs still leave the bristles vulnerable to cross contamination from other toothbrushes stored within the toothbrush holder. The presence of section walls within the cover of the toothbrush organizer isolates the toothbrush heads from one another, thereby making the toothbrushes more sanitary by further reducing opportunities for bristle contamination.
The use of toothpaste tube holders is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,910 to Dexter discloses a toothpaste tube holder. However, the Dexter '910 patent does not have a top cover, and has further drawbacks of lacking section walls to isolate toothbrush heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,245 to Butler discloses a toothbrush holder that protects the bristles of a toothbrush from contaminants. However, the Butler '245 patent does not have a toothpaste holder, and additionally does not have section walls to isolate toothbrush heads.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 418,706 to Robishaw discloses a toothbrush holder that holds toothbrushes. However, the Robishaw '706 patent does not have a top cover, and cannot isolate toothbrush heads.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,931 to Starkey discloses an oral hygiene product storage system that holds toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a rinsing glass. However, the Starkey '931 patent does not have a base, and also does not have section walls to isolate toothbrush heads.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,511 to Evans discloses a toothbrush and toothpaste holder that stores toothbrushes. However, the Evans '511 patent does not have indentations in its base, and further lacks section walls to isolate toothbrush heads.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,842 to Dennis discloses a holder for storing a toothpaste dispenser and toothbrushes that holds a toothpaste pump dispenser and toothbrushes. However, the Dennis '842 patent does not have a top cover, and has the additional deficiency of lacking section walls to isolate toothbrush heads.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toothbrush organizer that allows providing a holder to keep toothbrushes free from contamination. The above patents make no provision for section walls to isolate toothbrush heads. The Dexter '910 patent, the Robishaw '706 patent, and the Dennis '842 patent do not have a top cover. The Butler '245 patent does not have a toothpaste holder. The Starkey '931 patent lacks a base. The Evans '511 patent does not have indentations in its base.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved toothbrush organizer that can be used for providing a holder to keep toothbrushes free from contamination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the toothbrush organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a holder to keep toothbrushes free from contamination.